


Mirror

by lostangelkira



Series: Supernatural Femslash [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Extreme Underage, F/F, Fingering, Fun, Games, Incest, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Seduction, Sex, Underage Sex, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: With John taking Dean on yet another Hunting job and Sam away at camp, Mary feels lonely. And being 4 months pregnant with their third child, Mary has needs not being met. When her sister Ellen needs a babysitter for her 10 year old niece Jo, she agrees so she doesn't have to be alone. Between her hormones and the neglect of her husband, a long buried desire takes hold...and she isn't going to waste the opportunity.
Relationships: Mary Winchester/Jo Harvelle, Mary Winchester/John Winchester
Series: Supernatural Femslash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I wish to state that I do NOT condone adults performing sex acts with children. This is a work of pure fiction and all the events detailed are pure fantasy. It's a request from one of my Tumblr followers. I implore you, if any of the tags on this fic are something triggering or offensive, please do NOT read. For those willing and wanting to read, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In this fic, the Supernatural is well known and Hunters are in high demand. The Winchesters and Campbells are well known as some of the best in the business, both families having a number in membership with the Men of Letters. Dean is 13 at this point, Sam is 9. Mary 4 months pregnant with Adam. Jo is 10.

-Mary-

“Did you pack everything, Dean?” she called as she heard him come downstairs, a loud thunk hitting the floor.

“Yes, mom,” he replied. “Even my toothbrush.”

“Your father's got the truck prepped,” she told him. “Just waiting on you.”

She turned towards him, an insulated cooler in her hands. “And here's some food for the road.”

“Thanks, mom,” he said, smiling. Taking his bag and the cooler, he darted out of the house.

Mary sighed, smiling a little as she walked out to the truck. John was behind the wheel of his 4x4, impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. She approached, John rolling the window down. He sighed heavily, leaning out of the window. She reached in and carded her fingers through his hair.

“I'm sorry about last night,” she said. “I hated fighting with you.”

“Me too,” he told her. “It wasn't fair to you. The hunt...it's only a small vampire nest. It should only be 2 days, 3 at the most. Bobby and Rufus are meeting us as well. I wouldn't have taken this one if this nest wasn't targeting kids at the local school or that Dean needs experience dealing with vampires. I promise...after this job, I'm taking time off. We'll head up to the lake, just the two of us.”

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. “I can't wait. I miss you already.”

He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. “I love you. I'll call you once we get settled.”

Mary nodded and stepped back, waving as they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. With Sam gone to camp, Mary was alone. She could understand the urgency of the situation. But this was the 6th hunt in the last two months. And the last time they'd had sex was right before they confirmed she was pregnant again; two weeks prior to the seemingly endless string of hunts. 

It was hard for both of them. Mary could only pray that he would keep his promise. Once she was back inside, she got the last load of laundry in the washer. Next, she started debating on whether to cook or order in. As she closed the fridge door, the phone rang.

“Hello?” she asked, picking up the phone off the receiver.

“Hey, Mary,” her sister, Ellen said cheerily. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good actually,” she said. “Let me guess...you're assisting on the vampire hunt with John?”

“Sorry,” Ellen sighed. “I hate to ask...but could you watch Jo? My usual sitter is sick.”

“I'll be glad to,” Mary told her after a few minutes. “But you'll owe me.”

“Thank you,” Ellen said with relief. “I'll be there in twenty minutes. Jo has already had lunch.”

“See you then,” Mary told her. “Bye.”

Ellen hung up, letting her hang her phone up. Mary smiled a little. She loved babysitting Jo. She'd always wanted a girl. Sadly, her last appointment's sonogram indicated she was carrying another boy. So having her cute niece around was the next best thing. She was honestly surprised that Ellen was allowing to have her with John and the boys out of the house.

Her sister knew about her...secret. Growing up, they had been very curious about a lot of things, especially sex. Their older brother started it when they accidentally walked in on him masturbating. They'd been around Jo's age. Mary had been a little scared, Jason having appeared to be in pain. It made him stop. Once they got over the initial shock, Jason explained to them what he was doing. Mary had asked if they could watch him finish.

After that, her and Ellen were fascinated with the act. They'd played with each other...offered Jason to join them. He'd taken them up on that. A number of years, they had numerous sessions. Towards the end, before their brother left home for college, their dad had found out. And wanted to join them as well. Nothing bad happened. Her and Ellen could say no at any time and what they were doing would stop. They knew it was wrong morally. But...it never felt wrong. When Jason left for school, they stopped doing anything with their dad or each other. But Ellen knew that she loved being with women and girls as much as she did men and boys.

Ellen never had to say it, but she knew it's why Ellen never let her watch her if she was home alone. She didn't want her to be tempted. It would be hell, but Mary would never do anything like that. She loved her family, loved her sister enough to keep her hands to herself. Twenty minutes passed by in a flash, the honk of a horn drawing her outside.

“Auntie Mary!” she heard Jo shout.

“Hey there, Jo Jo,” Mary said, stepping back a bit when the girl slammed into her. “Careful, sweetie. You don't want to hurt the baby.”

“Sorry, Auntie,” she replied sheepishly.

“It's ok,” Mary told her. “Why don't you take your bag up to Sam's room? I just need to talk to your mother.”

“Ok,” Jo said, going inside.

Ellen parked and got out of the car, standing next to it.

“I really appreciate this,” Ellen sighed, giving her a hug. “I know this is hard on you, with John being gone so much.”

“It's no trouble at all,” she told her sister. “I'm actually surprised you're letting me watch Jo alone.”

“Mary, I love you,” Ellen said. “And yes, I've always been...apprehensive about leaving Jo with you when the boys are out and John's on a hunt. But it's not because I don't trust you. I know you'd never do anything to hurt Jo. What we did when we were kids...it was good. And was nobody's business but ours and our family's. As a mother myself, I'm protective, I can't help it. But Jo...has been asking a lot of questions about sex lately. I've caught her sneaking peeks into our bedroom when we're having sex.”

“She's growing up,” Mary said with a shrug. “And I'll try to answer any questions she has tactfully, so don't worry.”

“I'm not worried,” Ellen told her, pulling her in a little closer. “I...It's ok, Mary. If Jo expresses...curiosity or interest in anything, I trust you to help her with that.”

That had Mary pulling back a bit, unable to hide her shock.

“You're actually giving me the ok to...,” she started to ask.

Ellen leaned in and gave her a quick, tongue filled kiss and a squeeze to her ass before letting her go. She couldn't keep from blushing as her sister told her she'd be back by Monday and got back in her car. Mary went inside to find Jo had turned on the TV, a soap opera coming on.

“How was school before summer break started?” Mary asked her as the girl snuggled in close.

Jo always loved to snuggle whenever she was over. Dean would gripe, but let his cousin do as she pleased most of the time. Sam liked to cuddle too, so anytime she was staying over, they would curl up together. John was a little gruff sometimes, but it was always playful. As for Mary? She'd make sure to sit with her and whoever she was sitting with.

“It was great,” Jo started, going into more detail about her friends, plans for the summer vacation.

They sat like that for the entirety of the soap opera episode, talking about anything new since Jo was last over. Jo got up and stretched. Mary watched, noticing the changes to her body. Like her mother, she was already starting to gain curves. Her shirt mostly hid the fact that she was starting to get breasts. But with the way she was stretching, the shirt was pulled snug against the still small mounds that would develop over the next few years. Jo's nipples were hard, poking out against her top. Jo was still a bit on the petite side, about 4 ½ feet tall. Her shorts stopped just above the knee, but were pulled snug because her hips were flaring out a bit. She bounced on the balls of her feet, her cute little butt bouncing.

Mary bit her lip, enjoying the show. But to do any more than that could scare the girl.

“Auntie Mary? Could we make cookies?” Jo asked.

“Sure Jo Jo,” she replied with a smile. “I've got ice cream in the freezer too. We can have them for dessert later. How do you feel about ordering a pizza from the new pizzeria in town, watch a couple of movies?”

“Awesome!” Jo exclaimed, carefully sitting in her lap and hugging her tight. “You're the best, Auntie Mary!”

She put her arms around the girl and held her tight, nuzzling her neck. Mary took a risk and pressed kiss to her throat before pulling back. Jo gasped at first, then giggled as she got up and ran into the kitchen. Mary excused herself to the bathroom, pressure on her bladder forcing the issue. Mary splashed a little cold water on her face first, working to calm herself. As she finished using the toilet, Mary had to ignore the fact that her pussy was soaking wet, the insides of her thighs glistening with her arousal.

Once she finished cleaning up, she tossed her soaked underwear in the hamper. A quick stop in the laundry room for fresh panties and she was ready for a little bonding time with her niece. When she finally got to the kitchen, she found that Jo had started preheating the oven and had gotten out what ingredients she could reach safely. Mary praised her for her initiative getting stuff together. She pulled out a mixing bowl, found the mixer and the last few ingredients they needed for chocolate chip cookies. Jo was a big help, wanting to help break the eggs, add some of the smaller volume ingredients.

“I can see you've grown up a lot since I last saw you,” Mary told her with a smile as they worked together on mixing the dough.

Jo blushed. “Mom's been teaching me and letting me help more. I like it.”

“That's good,” Mary said. “You must be excited to get more responsibilities, a little more freedom?”

“Uh huh,” Jo answered. “Mom even said she'd think about letting me stay home by myself for the hour when I get home and before she gets off work.”

“I remember when your mom and I got to stay home by ourselves like that,” Mary said as she got out a couple of cookie sheets and got them greased. “We were about your age, I think. Granted, your uncle Jason was usually home about 30 minutes after we got home. Not really much time for us to get ourselves into any trouble.”

“Did you ever have friends over without Grandma and Grandpa home?” Jo asked, her face tinged pink with a blush.

“No,” she replied. “It was too risky to have friends over before they got home. We would've ended up grounded and made to ride the bus to a friend's house after school every day.”

“Then how did you get kissed at home alone if you never had friends over?” Jo asked, her face tinged pink with a blush. “Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that.”

“Cursing already, Jo?!” Mary asked in a mock angry tone. “My goodness.” The little blonde girl only got cuter as her face turned red with embarrassment. “And who told you that?”

“Mom did,” Jo answered. “She was talking about her first kiss and how since you're both really close, you had your first kiss at the same time. Mom told me not to tell you that though. Said it was private.”

“It is private,” Mary said, starting to scoop cookie dough and placing it on the cookie sheets. “But...”

“Yeah?” Jo asked, turning her full attention on her once she finished putting a cookie on her sheet.

“I could tell you, but if I do...you have to agree to play a special game with me. And promise that anything we do or talk about while you're here is kept a secret. Can you do that?”

“I can't even tell mom?” she asked, fidgeting a little. Nerves were getting to her as she looked at the counter.

“One day, maybe,” Mary told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. “But for now, you can't tell her either.”

“Deal,” Jo said after several minutes of silence. “What do I have to do?”

“First, let's get these cookies into the oven, ok?” Mary asked. Jo nodded in agreement.

While they finished the cookies, Mary's thoughts raced. She had an opportunity here...to sate a desire that's had go ignored for far too long. She loved this little girl and she wanted her to have just as good of an experience as she had when she was her age. As she slid the trays of dough into the oven, she recalled one of their more risque games. She shivered a little at the thought. Setting the timer, Mary squeezed her thighs together a little. No doubt her panties were wet again.

Jo followed her back into the living room. Mary patted her lap. Jo climbed up, sitting across her lap. She gave her another hug while changing the channel. Finding a movie on, she left it, focusing back on Jo.

“Your mom and I...we were each other's first kiss,” she said.

Jo gasped in surprise, wriggling a little in her lap.

“You and mom...kissed?” she asked. “Even with tongues and everything?”

Mary nodded. “We were very curious about a lot of things. Our friends talked about it, we saw it in movies...we didn't want to wait anymore.”

Jo's face was red with a blush and she wiggled in her lap again. Hmm...

“Something wrong?” Mary asked her.

“No, Auntie Mary,” she replied, that blush of hers getting darker. “So...what's the game?”

“Well...it's one your mom and I used to play,” Mary told her. “And I want you to know, that if you get scared or uncomfortable and want to stop, we will. This is supposed to be fun, ok?”

“It...it isn't going to hurt, is it?” Jo asked, the worry on her face making Mary's heart clench.

“Not at all,” she replied. “Jo Jo, you know I'd never hurt you, right?”

Jo nodded. “I love you, Aunt Mary.”

“And I love you too,” she told her. “Ready to try?”

When she nodded again, Mary grinned.

“Great,” Mary said. “We called it the Mirror game. The way we play is that anything that I do to you, you 'mirror' on me.”

“How do you win?” Jo asked.

“It's one of those games with no winner, just to have fun,” Mary answered. “I'll start us off.”

Mary leaned in and kissed Jo's forehead, making her smile. Once she settled back into the couch, Jo did the same. It felt nice. Next, she kissed Jo's cheek. The girl blushed, but kissed her on the cheek after. Her cute little nose was next, Jo laughing a little. Jo pecked the end of her nose. Mary hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before this next one. She tightened her hold on the girl a little bit before leaning in and kissing her lips. Jo's eyes went wide at that, her small body trembling a bit.

“You ok?” Mary asked, easing up on her hold on Jo. “You're shaking.”

“I'm ok, Aunt Mary,” she whispered, her face still flushed. “Do...do you think I'm pretty, Aunt Mary?”

“I think you're very pretty, Jo,” Mary told her. “Want to keep playing?”

Jo nodded. She leaned in and kissed her lips. Mary felt like she was on fire. This already felt so damn good. But she still wanted more. They went back and forth for several minutes, pecking lips. As Jo pulled back to let her take her turn, Mary decided to take a risk. She went back in for another kiss, but this time, she ran her tongue along the seam of Jo's lips. Jo gasped, and Mary dipped her tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet. Jo pulled back suddenly, breathing heavy.

“I'm sorry,” Mary said. “I...”

“No! It's ok, Auntie,” Jo replied quickly. “I liked it. Really, I did. I...I didn't expect it to feel so good.”

Mary felt relieved as she smiled. “It's your turn, sweetheart.”

Jo practically jumped on her, slipping her young tongue into her mouth. Mary went with it, quickly taking control of the kiss. She moaned softly into the kiss as Jo moved in her lap, straddling her thigh. Mary could definitely feel that she was drenched between her legs. This was amazing. Mary let one of her hands move from her back to her perky butt, giving the muscle a squeeze.

“You taste good, Auntie,” Jo whispered as she pulled back a little. “I like this. Is...is there more?”

“There can be, if you want to,” she told her.

Jo nodded. Before she could say anything else, the timer went off.

“Let's get the cookies out to cool, then we'll continue our little game,” Mary said, easing Jo off of her lap.

“Ok!” Jo said excitedly.

Mary stole kisses while they pulled the cookies out and got them off the sheets and onto the cooling racks on the counter. Jo hesitated when she took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

“What's wrong, Jo Jo?” she asked, stopping and looking at her.

“Isn't this wrong?” Jo asked.

“The law and society says it is,” Mary answered truthfully. “But does it feel wrong to you? Do you really not want to do this?”

“I want to!” she said. “I like the way it feels. I love you. You love me too, right?”

“Of course I do,” Mary said with a smile. “I'll always love you, Jo Jo. We're family. How's about we go upstairs and continue our game?”

Jo took her hand again and they went up to her and John's bedroom.

“Your mom told me you've seen her and your dad have sex,” Mary said as they sat on the edge of the bed. “She was a little worried.”

“I didn't mean to the first time,” Jo admitted. “I had had a nightmare and was going to ask if I could sleep with them. They were in the middle of...having sex. It looked a little scary.”

“But that wasn't the only time, was it?” she asked.

Jo shook her head. “I ended up peeking in as they started a couple weeks later and watched until they went to sleep. I saw that neither of them was getting hurt, that they were having fun. It...made me slick down there. I'd go back to my room and rub myself until I'd fall asleep. It feels good.”

“And that's what our little game will do, it'll feel good,” Mary told her. “My turn now.”

Mary reached out and gently grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Jo let her take it off. Her nipples were hard, her cute little budding breasts bared to her. Jo took a minute before grabbing hold of her shirt and pulling it up. Mary helped her with it, taking off her bra for the girl.

“Wow,” Jo whispered. “They're so big.”

“Being pregnant will do that to them,” Mary said. “But they already were pretty impressive before pregnancy. You'll probably end up being big when you get older too. Lie back a second.”

Jo complied with the request. Mary eased her shorts and panties down and off, also stripping her socks. She noticed a faint shine to the slightly reddened skin between her thin legs. It took a lot of willpower not to force her little thighs open and dive in. So that Jo could have the chance to get the rest of her clothes off, Mary stood up. Jo sat back up and blushing again, she pulled her shorts and panties off too. Mary went around the bed and climbed on the mattress. Jo crawled up and sat in her lap again. Mary cuddled Jo to her with a smile.

Mary kissed her again, slipping her tongue in Jo’s mouth again. The girl responded well, her arms going around Mary’s neck. They made out for several minutes, Jo wriggling a little. When Mary pulled back, Jo kissed her briefly. Her stomach did a little flip as she ran a hand over her chest, gently stroking her thumb over her left nipple. Jo sighed softly. She groaned when she felt Jo’s small hand do the same action with her own breast. The touch was electric. Jo went out of turn and leaned in, putting her mouth on Mary’s right nipple.

“Jo, ohh…good girl,” she purred, squeezing her thighs together. “Feels so good.”

When Jo pulled away, Mary eased her onto her back and leaned in close. She kissed her mouth briefly, moving to her neck. She panted a little as she moved down, peppering her skin with kisses until she got to her nipples. Mary carefully wrapped her lips around her nipple, applying a gentle suction. She didn’t want to overwhelm her.

“Auntie…don’t stop,” she whined when she scraped her teeth against her nipple.

“Jo, you’re so lovely like this,” Mary sighed. “Can I touch you a little more?”

“Please, Aunt Mary,” she whimpered.

Mary cursed softly, switching to her other nipple and placing her hand on the inside of Jo’s thigh. She spread her legs with no coaxing or prodding. It made Mary squeeze her thighs together again. She was on fire. Mary pulled off her nipple and went back to kiss her mouth. Jo let her lead, accepting whatever she wanted to give her. Mary slowly moved her hand up her thigh, cupping her pussy.

Jo’s hips jumped off the bed, moaning with pleasure. Mary dragged her fingers down her slit slowly. She could feel that Jo was wet, her fingers gliding against the skin easily. When she pulled back to look at where she was touching, Mary wanted nothing more than to taste her. Leaning over her, Mary nipped at her little earlobe.

“Did your parents ever put their mouths on each other?” she asked her.

“Yes,” Jo answered. “Are…are you going to do that…to me?”

“Would you like me to, sweetheart?” Mary asked.

“Please,” Jo pleaded, her small hips starting to move, rubbing herself against her fingers.

“God, you’re so perfect, Jo Jo,” Mary moaned, moving and kissing her again. “I’ll take it slow.”

Mary moved down her body, once again kissing her way down. She moved past her chest, making Jo laugh a little when she kissed her belly, moving down. The laughter stopped and was replaced by heavy breathing. Mary eased one of her legs onto her shoulder, opening her up a little more for herself. Mary settled on her side on the mattress, careful of her bump. She kissed the top of her slit, making Jo tense a little. She got her hands under Jo’s butt, lifting her a little. Slowly, she traced along her outer lips with her tongue.

“Ohhh…,” they both groaned.

Taking it as a sign to proceed, Mary worked the tip of her tongue between her lips and licked up to her clit, flicking it quickly. Jo’s legs snapped shut around her head, her hands grabbing hold of her hair. Mary could only grin as she licked her again. She tasted clean and sweet. So young and fresh…Mary was already on edge and she hadn’t even had her turn yet. Jo humped against her face, whining and moaning loudly. She could feel her thin legs tremble…she was close. Mary got one of her hands out from under the girl and eased two fingers inside her. That did Jo in. She screamed her name and tightened her legs around her head. Mary felt a lick of pain when she pulled on her hair roughly, but she didn’t care. She kept licking at her, sucking a little until Jo let her go, pulling away.

“Wow,” Jo panted. “That was awesome. Is it my turn now?”

“Only if you want to,” Mary told her with a smile, moving back up to lay against the pillows.

Jo scrambled to get between her now spread legs. She didn’t bother easing into it, Jo just flopped onto her belly and licked her from bottom to top.

“Fuck, Jo,” she moaned. “That’s feels amazing, baby girl. More…”

Jo smiled at the praise, not bothering to stop. She wasn’t shy now. Jo sucked her clit hard, getting 3 fingers into her.

“You can go faster, baby,” Mary panted as her strokes in and out were tentative at best. “Please go faster.”

Jo took instruction well, moving her small hand quickly. Mary moaned Jo’s full name as the girl added another finger. When she felt her manage to fit her whole hand inside of her, Mary sat up on her elbows, watching Jo. The girl was watching what she doing intently.

“Baby…can you tilt your wrist up and just kind of rub your fingers together?” Mary managed to get out.

The girl nodded and performed the motion perfectly. That did Mary in. As she felt her orgasm start, Jo leaned and sucked hard on her clit again. Mary screamed her name, holding Jo’s head tight against her pussy. It didn’t stop the girl from sucking and licking her as she felt a rush of fresh slick pour from her body. If anything, the orgasm just kept going for several minutes. When she couldn’t take any more stimulation, she managed to pull Jo off her. Jo carefully removed her hand, her fingers dripping.

“Come up here,” Mary told her, breathing heavily as Jo did what she asked.

She took hold of her small hand and started licking it clean. Jo moaned and joined her, eventually moving back into a deep kiss. Jo pulled away after a while, settling against her side, a large smile on her face.

“Did you have fun, Jo?” Mary asked her, running her fingers up and down her spine.

“This is the best sleepover ever,” Jo sighed. The loud rumble of their stomachs had them laughing. “I’m hungry. Can we order dinner now?”

“We certainly can,” Mary replied.

“Auntie Mary?” Jo asked as they put their clothes back on.

“Yes?” Mary asked as they started to leave her bedroom.

“Can we do this again?” Jo asked. “Maybe see if mommy wants to join us?”

“Oh, we can definitely do this again while I have you this weekend,” Mary said with a smile. “As for your mother…let me talk to her first, don’t say anything, ok?”

“Ok,” Jo said, heading downstairs.

As she picked up the phone to dial the pizzeria, Jo looked up at her again.

“Auntie Mary?” she asked again.

“Yes, Jo Jo?” Mary asked.

“Has Sam or Dean ever played this game with you?” Jo asked. “Do you think they might want to?”

“I haven’t,” Mary told her, unable to stop from smiling. “But I think they might be interested.”

“You promise to ask them?” Jo asked.

“I promise,” Mary told her, finding the number she was looking for and dialing.

She’d noticed John looking at the boys differently lately. She hadn’t brought it up yet to him, but he did promise a quiet weekend at the lake cabin. She could ask him then. And if the talk went well…

“Thank you, Auntie Mary,” Jo said, hugging her tight, kissing her baby bump. “I love you.”

It looked like things were turn out just fine.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. However, if you're just going to bash and berate the piece simply on the subject matter, please direct those comments to my Tumblr.


End file.
